A known image forming apparatus may include some units that produce heat, such as an image formation unit having an image carrier, e.g. a photosensitive drum, and a scanner unit that is configured to expose the photosensitive drum to light. To prevent overheating in such units of the image forming apparatus, a variety of cooling methods by channeling air inside the apparatus have been proposed. For example, such a structure has been proposed that includes a passage that is configured to channel air between the image formation unit and the scanner unit, a duct that is configured to convey air to a lower part of the image formation unit, and a fan that is configured to produce air.